A Consequence of Having a Scrumptious Wife
by mississippimudpiecraves
Summary: Drabble. In which Temari plays the temptress and Shikamaru is definitely a leg man. Inspired by Carula's fanart.


**A Consequence of Having a Scrumptious Wife**

A/N: My first conscious attempt at drabble. This is inspired by **Carula's fanart** (Her tumblr is badhare-carula. And the fan art was posted last Nov 12.). I love her ShikaTema artworks! I would like to dedicate this to those who have been very supportive of my fics by leaving wonderful reviews or marking them as favorites especially to those who posted multiple encouraging reviews on multiple fics of mine such as **Oetuazim, Reading Nut Cassirole, Lock on Lockon, Fuulilac and Guests.** I also want to dedicate this to the people who chose to follow me and/or marked me as a favorite author. There are no words to fully show my appreciation.

The lower half of a woman's body suddenly obscured his sight at what others would deem a very uncomfortable and invading distance. His eyes were at level of the hem of that yukata the shade of lavender. It fell loosely at the top of her thighs, more precisely covered a third of her thighs' length. As if that wasn't enough, the side slits ran high from his angle. Though how high, he would have to shift noticeably and examine to be sure. His eyes drifted down, clearly enjoying the view of her creamy, sleek and toned legs.

But before he could fully appreciate them, the woman dropped to her knees while steadying herself on his shoulders. In that second, he briefly took note that the sash of the yukata nicely emphasized her other assets. Her full womanly hips were hugged which suddenly inspired an itch to be able to have the permission to view her backside. Moreover, the front dipped just enough to hint at her bosom. In the next second, she was leaning into him and her chest pressed just so, as if it didn't quite know whether to surrender completely. And that indecisiveness made him take action, unable to bear the teasing, intentional or otherwise. His right hand moved of its own accord, rising to land at the point where her hip melded into her backside. His fingertips were unrepentantly resting on the plump cheek of her buttock. On the other side, his left hand glided up the side of her leg as if to physically examine the slit of the yukata. It stopped just at the top of her thigh where his pinkie laid in satisfaction and giddiness at the skin just below the start of the slit. Both hands nearly engulfed the width of her hips.

She shifted closer and it conveyed to him undoubtedly that something inside her was subconsciously searching for his caress. In effect, the warmth of her leg seemed to sear him as if it was issuing an invitation. He wanted to slide his little finger in just enough if it wasn't for the fact that instinct told him she wouldn't welcome it at the moment. Being perceptive really had its downsides.

The way she bent her head to his ear as if she wanted to impart a long-buried secret didn't douse any of the heat. And the loosening of the yukata's front didn't help any.

She easily sensed her husband's wandering mind at the feel of his possessive hands and the state of his uneven breathing. She smirked. She fully admitted to herself that if she didn't have a one-track mind, they would be enjoying themselves immensely right then and there.

"Shikamaru…" she breathed out, reminiscent of her vocal impressions during their favorite nightly activity.

As she expected, his deceptively resting hands turned into desperate gripping.

"Temari…" His husky groan was nearly her undoing. Although she fully anticipated the sound, she clearly underestimated the effect it would have on her. She swallowed and almost gave into the urges that he so effortlessly evoked in her.

But as a woman on a mission, she closed her eyes, called forth all powers of restraint from her shinobi training and refocused her senses. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the rigidity of his body but more pleased that he was patient enough to await her advances. It almost made her feel guilty for what she was about to do.

Almost. A smirk reappeared on her face as she drew this mission to a close. She let her breath tease his ear first and then pressed her lips to his ear as she finally murmured what she wanted to say the whole evening.

"Your turn to wash the dishes, dear."

Then she pulled back and let the familiar wicked grin loose as she flounced away to put Shikadai to bed.

Crimson-faced, it took him a few minutes to recover. To shake off the image of that short purple yukata and those perfect legs. To relax the tense muscles that were just about to pounce on her, consequences be damned. To quell the urge that overcame his fingers to dive into those slits. To ignore the surge of feelings that never failed to crash into him at the sight of that trademark grin.

Shaking his head as he headed towards the kitchen sink, he thought, _Troublesome woman... but then again she wouldn't be herself if she wasn't such a tease. And besides_ , with a smirk to rival his wife's, _turnabout is fair play_.

THE END

A/N: What do you think of this?


End file.
